A One-Sided Valentine's Day
by TheHauntedPencil
Summary: Antonio has gone countless Valentine's Days without recieving anything from Lovino, despite the fact that they're in a wonderful relationship and are living together. Antonio can't help but wonder if he's just been giving awful gifts, but this year he refuses to give Lovino anything but the best Valentine's Day ever.


((A.N. It's not Valentines Day, but I'm sure you've heard of Christmas in July, right? This is Valentine's Day in August! The next chapter will be released soon however I'm also working on a Vampire Knight story (that you should look at) which is going to be getting most of my would help out a lot if you all left a review!))

Valentine's Day was a useless day that was used as an attempt to make a profit from love, and the act of exchanging presents with your partner just intensified that effect. That was what Lovino Vargas often told himself on the days leading up to February 14th.

That was also what he told Antonio every year on February 13th, yet he still ended up woken up the text day only to be smothered in kisses and chocolate and his boyfriend announcing that he had called Lovino's boss and told him that he was sick so they could spend the day together, and every year, he really did end up sick with guilt and often had to stay home the 15th too.

Lovino was never guilty for lying to his boss; he had found that there were more important things in life other than worrying about lying about a sick day. He felt guilty that no matter what he told himself desperately the days leading up to the commercialized holiday, he could never even force himself to buy Antonio a present.

Really, it wasn't because he thought Valentine's Day was a scam (he did think that, but it wasn't the reason), it was because he didn't really know what to get his boyfriend.

On the Spaniard's birthday or on Christmas, it was easier. He usually had a vague idea of what he wanted, and if not he planned a nice vacation and called it a day. Valentine's Day, on the other hand, wasn't that easy.

You weren't just supposed to give your partner a gift, you were supposed to get them a romantic gift that your partner would both like and see as a sign of your love. Lovino could hardly show moderate amounts of day to day affection, and he wasn't about to even bother with an attempt at making a grand romantic gesture, even if he knew Antonio would graciously accept practically anything as a gift.

No, if he couldn't do it right, he wasn't going to bother.

It wasn't as though every year Antonio went out of his way to buy him something, he usually got something like a bouquet of flowers and a homemade card, but it was always obvious that he had spent a great deal of time trying to pick out the perfect bouquet, asking the florist about the arrangement she'd suggest, or sometimes he'd find over ten crumpled up rough drafts of the card in the garbage can. Lovino didn't have any great affinity for homemade cards or flowers, but the obvious effort made him feel loved and wanted.

He supposed that the same effort would likely be appreciated by Antonio, but he didn't want to be cheesy and do something like that. Besides, the fact that the Spaniard never got upset over gifts meant that Lovino had no indication as to whether or not he should get Antonio something similar the next time or scrap the idea and come up with something else.

This was the other thing that he hated about Valentine's day- it made him think hard like this about love of all things. Lovino adored a good book, maybe even a logic puzzle that made him think, but love? That wasn't fair, because unlike books and puzzles, love was dynamic and irrational, and every time he thought he had it figured out the poor Italian was in for a shock.

Lovino groaned from underneath the thick covers in his bed that he had burrowed under when Antonio last tried to wake him up. It wasn't fair that such an airheaded dork could put him through such mental and emotional turmoil on a daily basis.

Reluctantly, he peeked out from under his blankets, his nostrils immediately invaded by the intoxicating scent of a freshly made breakfast. This was the problem with Antonio and his bedroom being on the bottom floor by the kitchen. If he wanted to sleep in, he had to fight off the urge to scarf down the source of whatever scent was slipping past the door.

He hurriedly changed into a red button up shirt and jeans, and then brushed absentmindedly at the grass stains on his knees. They were from the countless times he had kneeled next to Antonio after he had dragged him out into the garden and begged him to help with the fruits and vegetables he had planted. It wasn't like Antonio didn't know what he was doing; Lovino figured he just wanted the company.

Lovino was less than fond of tasks involving much labor, but he had little time to think about the labor when Antonio was feeding him fresh strawberries and giving him kisses and playful splashes from the watering can. He was too busy focusing on those sparkling, excited eyes, and the lips that were always tilted up into a smile that sometimes let a kindhearted laugh roll past them.

He'd never admit it, but he was infatuated with the Spaniard and everything about him, in a way he found strange even for people that lived together and were in a relationship. He was still in the puppy love stage that he had been in when he first had a crush on the Spaniard even after so many years, and he was always so surprised when he thought of the fact that they were a couple. The effect hadn't worn off.

He shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen, where, as expected, he was descended upon by Antonio almost immediately.

"Good morning, Lovi, happy Valentine's day eve~!" he chirped, gently fussing with Lovino's appearance.

He pressed down a few stray pieces of hair that were sticking out and he set to work unbuttoning and rebuttoning his shirt after noticing that the Italian hadn't correctly matched the buttons with their holes.

"There's no such thing as Valentine's day eve," Lovino grumbled, and Antonio laughed and brushed off the comment, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You always look like a ragamuffin in the morning, silly," he said, before being gently slipping away to check on what he was cooking.

"Yeah yeah, just pay attention to the food you're making, I'm starving," Lovino said haughtily, sliding into a chair and resting his head on the cool surface of the table.

"Don't eat too much today or you won't be able to eat any of the goodies I got for you to eat tomorrow," Antonio chided.

Lovino's head snapped up towards the other. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit with the presents?"

Antonio felt the words slice through the air and his heart ached, but he ignored the feeling. "Lovi, just because you don't want to get me something, it doesn't mean I shouldn't-"

"I told you I thought it was a stupid holiday and that I don't want to endorse it, not that I don't want to get you a present for some reason," Lovino protested, looking over at him with a scowl.

"Well then I'll endorse it myself and you won't have to," he replied, scooping the scrambled eggs he had made into a bowl.

Lovino thought he had hurt Antonio's feelings but when the Spaniard turned around the same warm, patient smile was plastered to his lips so he decided not to worry.

Honestly Antonio never read too much into the fact that he never received Valentine's Day presents from his boyfriend, he accepted the explanations that Lovino gave him, but it always hurt a little bit Lovino grumbled about the presents that he was given or really that he had gotten a present at all. He never spent too much money so funds couldn't be the problem, so he always ended up wondering if he simply gave bad gifts. This year, however, would be different. He was going to be so romantic it would be gag worthy, and hell if Lovino wasn't going to love it.

Feeling much better he served Lovino the eggs and went over to the counter to put the pancakes that he had made into hearts on a plate as well.

Lovino snorted. "Is this what you'll be doing all day tomorrow?" he asked with a snort.

Antonio shook his head. "Nope, I'm just getting warmed up," he grinned, ignoring the soft groan from his dear Italian.


End file.
